Filters have been employed in a variety of applications including hydraulic systems and engine lubrication systems. Such filter assemblies generally include a cylindrical filter element within a can or housing with a baffle or attachment plate at one end to connect the filter to a filter head, typically by a threaded joint. A central opening and several surrounding openings in the baffle direct flow through the filter and, in particular, the filter element. The flow can be in either an inside-out (forward flow) or an outside-in (reverse flow) pattern. A circular gasket serves as a seal between the baffle and the can or housing.
Various models and designs of filters have been known over the years. Each design improves on an aspect of these filters. Continued improvement in filters are desired.